random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:404 found/Mission log 5-4-581-NT
The time is Day ███ of the Galactic War. It has been several weeks after a full siege by the Empire brought down the majority of the Republic's defense forces. Even as this happens, the Republic capital is being sieged. Soon it will fall. The location is New Terra, a Deep Core planet reminiscent of Byss with its oceans, forests and mountains. It carried no active defense forces and a passive planetary shield. On the planet is the entire New Republic government who has escaped their previous capital planet, as well as 99% of the ultra-rich and elite of the Republic. Opposing it is the ISS Tyranus Super Star Dreadnought, Empire ship of the line. It hovered, alone, in geostationary orbit, facing the planet. Its 40 kilometer body of durasteel casts a massive shadow upon the main city of the planet, directly in the sights of its axial superlaser. In the bridge of the Tyranus stood the Grand Admiral and a single Tactical Droid. They appear to be observing the planet. the Grand Admiral has his hands over the weapons panel. The time has come. ---- Today is the end of the Republic. Admiral The end of the New Republic is near. We will destroy the planet, and Coruscant will surrender. And then we will have peace. Droid (silence) A regime that acquieses to disorder! a sudden flurry of light corvettes and frigates, on an escape trajectory, enters the firing range of the Tyranus. Droid Sir, we have enemy frigates and corvettes moving in from atmosphere. Admiral Turbolasers may return fire at will. A wave of blue turbolasers tears apart the ships, leaving their remains in orbit. Even now, as we speak, in a system far away..... Admiral Check systems. Droid ISS Tyranus is fully operational, my lord. ... the Republic lies to the galaxy.... Admiral Good, good..... All is going according to plan. '' ..... while supporting the loathsome treachery of the Resistance!'' a wave of Republic Wing fighters appear from atmosphere, attempting to destroy the shield generators of the Tyranus from various angles. Droid 12 hostile squadrons incoming. Flak cannons returning fire. Admiral Deploy the 181st. Wipe them out. All of them. Droid Roger. The dozen wings of Republic Wings blasted towards the Tyranus. Opposing them is the 181st Royal Defender Squadron, comprised of the best pilots of the Empire. This fierce war machine..... The Republic Wings were torn apart by the combined firepower of defense fighters and flak cannons. Their wreckage along with the destroyed ruins of the escaping civilian ships formed a cloud of metal around the Tyranus. Admiral The following are your orders. Load torpedo tubes. Daybreak missile bodies, 250mT nuclear warheads. SFS M10 afterburners. Droid Roger roger. all tubes loading. ..... Which you have built..... Admiral Full spread fire pattern. Set targets to civilian populations of 1 million or more. Droid My lord, is that legal? Admiral I will make it legal. Droid missiles away. Hundreds of points of white streak out of the missile pods of the Tyranus and heads towards the planet surface. Some curve around to the other side of the planet, fingers of death reaching for the hives of life on the surface. ..... Upon which you stand..... A nuclear flash on the planet surface disintegrates a city. A second, then third, then waves follow. Each explode with the brightness of a thousand suns. The blast waves from the weapons flatten all that stood in its way, incinerating buildings and flinging vehicles like leaves. ..... will bring an END to their Senate, to their cherished fleet. The entire planet surface visible to the Tyranus is covered in shockwaves and mushroom detonation clouds. The computer counts 500 detonations. An estimated 43% of the total population has been wiped out. Some of the local shield generators successfully stopped detonations in their areas. All remaining sectors will bow down to the Empire..... Admiral Is the axial superlaser charged? Droid Fully operational. ..... and will remember this as the LAST DAY OF THE REPUBLIC! Admiral you may fire when you are ready. FIRE! Droid Brace for impact. The ISS Tyranus shook as the axial superlaser blasted off its blue plasma beam of pure destruction. The beam traveled through space at 0.2''c'' and burned through the atmosphere before impacting. On the impact point there was a flash brighter than all the rest combined, and then a moment later the planet was ablaze in a wave of fire. Its entire surface has been molten or vaporized, leaving no trace of what was once there. The planetary shock expanded outwards in all directions, bouncing off the immense shield of the Tyranus and sweeping away the remains of the corvettes, frigates, and Republic Wings. Fields of forests were burned into plains of carbonite. The oceans vaporized almost instantly, expanding outwards and blasting out of the planet at Mach 25, leaving behind endless basins of nuclear glass. The mountains turned into massive cones of lava, crumbling under the immense radiation. The entire planet shattered from the seismic waves rippling through it. On the other side of the planet, the Superlaser broke through and created a mirror shockwave. It took no more than 10 seconds for the combined blasts to decimate the planet. And then the destroyed remains of the planet exploded outwards, pieces floating away. A massive continent-sized chunk impacted the Tyranus, shattering with the force of quadrillions of tons of explosive. Then a second chunk. Then a third. Through it all, the shield lost no more than 2% durability. Admiral Unlimited power. Droid Sir, the Supremacy has contacted us. Coruscant has surrendered. The 501st Legion is at your command. Admiral Set coordinates there. And we will end the oppression of the Sith for once and for all. At last we will reveal outselves. The Republic has been annihilated. Each and every single one of them are now dead. Our last move will be to purge the Jedi Order. Execute Order 66. Droid Roger roger. the ISS Tyranus turned, then activates its Class 1 Hyperdrive. The stars turned into starlines, then into hyperspace sky. Soon it will join the fleet sieging Coruscant from orbit and declare an Imperial victory to the Great Galactic War. Category:Blog posts